


On Swan Wings

by Saiyon



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyon/pseuds/Saiyon
Summary: Tanya was just minding her own business, when all of a sudden, Bella comes crashing into her life. I suck at summaries.
Relationships: Bella Swan/Tanya, Irina/Kate (Twilight)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about just moving all of my stories over here just in case, but that'll take so long and I'm just so lazy...I don't know if it'll be worth it.

Chapter 1

“Have a good hunt, Tanya?” Irina called from Kate’s lap as the coven leader strode through the front door. 

“Yes, I certainly did.” Tanya hung up her coat, something she always wore just in case there might be a required human interaction. She took off her shoes, placing them lightly on the shoe rack before heading towards where her coven had been relaxing in the living room. The house had been newly renovated and cleaned, and despite being able to clean or fix anything that possibly could happen in the house, Tanya still wanted to be incredibly careful and not ruin the “newness” of the house. While Kate teased her constantly for it, even she knew not to try and push her luck; which was why the entire coven didn’t wear shoes in the house until Tanya relaxed her obsessive behavior.

“Did anything happen while I was away?” All of Tanya’s coven appeared to be in a happy mood, but there was this thoughtful look to them, as if they were all trying to figure something out.

“Actually, yes. The Cullens called.” Eleazar started, his brow furrowing. “As you know, they moved to Forks in recent years, and—“

Suddenly, a strange sound reached all of their ears, but for some strange reason, it seemed to be coming from everywhere yet nowhere, even to the vampires’ heightened senses. Everyone froze, on alert, trying to prepare for whatever was coming as they searched for the source.

“FFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU—”

Tanya looked up just as the skylight above them all broke, sending shattered glass raining down on the. She had only a second to register something coming at her at near vampire speeds. Something somewhat human like, something covered in orange, red, blue, and was that...feathers? _And_ _glitter?_

“—UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU—”

The sound, it was certainly coming from the thing coming down on Tanya. In another second, the thing would be upon her.

“—UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU—“

Her floors, her house...her brand new, renovated, spotless house. Tanya had to do something, but what? How could she get rid of the clear mess coming at her, the mess that was already in her home?

“—UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU—“

No choice. She had to protect her home as best as she could. Despite her expensive clothes, Tanya readied herself, opening her arms as she prepared to catch the ball of chaos that had broken into her home.

“—UCK!” Whatever was coming out of the thing’s mouth ended with a grunt as it landed in Tanya’s arms with such force, the floor under Tanya cracked and gave way. Liquid splattered everywhere; on the ceiling, on the walls, on the floor, on  _ Tanya.  _ On the entire coven, really. No one escaped unscathed, and no one seemed able to react to what exactly had just happened in their own home. All they could do was stare at Tanya and whatever she had caught, now in a crater at least three feet deep right in the center of the living room.

As feathers and glitter continued to float to the ground, someone finally managed to speak.

“What the hell just happened?” Kate managed to blurt out, torn between wanting to protect her coven, wanting to laugh, and wanting to run from the inevitable explosion of their coven leader. 

Tanya, still horrified, couldn’t answer. She could only stare down at the thing in her arms, analyzing it with both eyes and nose. The thing in her arms was actually a girl, dressed in the strangest way possible; it appeared she was dressed in a vampire costume, with a cape and plastic fangs, as well as one of those now broken disguise glasses with the fake big nose and bushy eyebrows and mustache. Between her eyes and nose, Tanya could tell the girl was covered not just in blue, green, and brown paint, but  _ curry.  _ So much curry. The smell of human food made her want to gag, and now it was all over the living room. Worst of all was the feathers and glitter, both multi colored, the kind that would be found at a cheap and gaudy party. It was as if someone had poured a bucket of it all over the girl...and now, of course, the cursed things were all over the living room and the coven. The feathers were one thing, but even as a vampire, Tanya knew glitter would be appearing for months, if not years, around the house, regardless of what Tanya did to try and clean it.

Tanya soon found herself shaking. Despite having just hunted, her eyes turned completely black with fury, and she wanted nothing more to tear into the girl in her arms simply for destroying her home.

The girl in her arms groaned then, eyes fluttering, and then they opened. Dark brown eyes met black, at first clouded with confusion, and then widening in fear. Immediately, the girl jumped out of Tanya’s arms, causing another cloud of glitter, paint, curry, and feathers to dust the room. Sensing how much danger she was in, the girl immediately held up her hands in surrender, flicking even more liquid all over the house, and hitting Tanya right on the forehead.

“I can explain,” the girl claimed.

Tanya lunged anyways.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_ By the gods, this woman truly wants to kill me! _

Bella could see the furious intent burning in the golden eyes of the vampire who had caught her as she fell. Why the vampire even did that seeing how furious she looked now, Bella didn’t know; what she did know was that Bella was in for a world of pain if she let the vampire catch her. This was a potentially life or death situation.

“I told you I can explain, didn’t I?” Bella’s words fell on deaf ears as she jumped, barely dodging Tanya’s swiping hands, all while adding to the mess. Tanya froze, only for a second, as Bella used a wall to launch herself over Tanya’s head, leaving curry and paint, glitter accentuated footprints on the wall, and sending more liquid spray onto Tanya as she flipped over Tanya’s head. 

“I’m going to slaughter you for this,” Tanya swore, eyes turning black with fury as she whirled to continue after the disgusting intruder. Only, the intruder wasn’t anywhere in sight. At least, not until Tanya noticed her entire coven staring upwards with various expressions of shock on their faces.

It was only when Tanya heard the flap of bird wings, followed by a rain of goop, that Tanya dared to look up herself.

“Come on, I didn’t do anything on purpose!” the intruder complained, arms crossed over her chest and a pout on her lips...from where she hovered, curry covered wings flapping from where she was flying in the air.

“Holy shit, this is the best thing that happened to us in years!” Kate exclaimed in excitement, only for Tanya to whirl on Kate in her fury.

“You think an intruder busting through our window, and covering our newly renovated house in...in...in  _ goop  _ is a good thing, do you?” Tanya demanded as she started to stalk towards her sister, momentarily distracted from her true source of ire. Kate only had a moment to be concerned, wondering if she should make a break for it, when the intruder in question landed on the nearby banister, high enough to be almost out of lunging distance. She then proceeded to shake herself like a dog, sending more curry spray everywhere. Those stupid glasses flew off of Bella’s head, and Tanya couldn’t even bring herself to move as they sailed through the air and somehow, as if by magic, landed crookedly on Tanya’s face.

“Damn, how much of this stuff am I wearing?” Bella mumbled obliviously, right before shaking herself out for a second time.

“Oh shit,” Irina whispered, realizing that Tanya was moments away from snapping. It was every man or woman for themselves, and at that point, Irina just decided to run and only hope the others were smart enough to follow her example.

“We need to go,” Eleazar agrees, scooping up Carmen. Before his mate could voice concern over leaving Tanya alone with the intruder, they were gone, running for safety.

Kate, oblivious to everyone but the show in front of her, just watched in excitement, wondering exactly what was going to happen next. Not wanting her mate to potentially get caught in the crossfire, Irina saw no choice but to run back, grab Kate by the back of her collar, and attempt to run out all over again.

Sadly, before they could make it to the door, Tanya had taken off the glasses, squeezing them so hard they snapped in half. She then proceeded to pick up the closest thing—the TV—and throw it right at Bella. Bella dodged easily enough, but the sad thing was, the TV was now aimed directly for Irina and Kate.

“Uh, babe? Incoming,” Kate told Irina, who immediately cursed again, jerking Kate out of the way and jumping backwards right before the TV smashed into the wall, creating quite a big dent. “You know, if you’d let me go, I could dodge myself,” Kate added as Irina was forced to dodge again, this time as one of the chairs went sailing through the air.

“No I can’t, because then you’d want to stay and watch them like the idiot you are.” She loved her mate, really, but sometimes she just didn’t think about the potential dangers around her. At all.

“Aw c’mon, how could you not want to watch  _ this? _ ” Kate exclaimed with disbelief, gesturing to the quickly growing carnage before them, just as the entire couch went flying towards them, nearly grazing Kate’s fingers as it crashed into the wall next to them, falling to the floor in splinters. Over the sound of the couch breaking, they both heard the intruder complain, “Hey! That almost hit me.”

“That’s the point, damn you!” Tanya snarled as she looked around for another weapon. Seeing all of the furniture in pieces and too far away, without hesitation, Tanya reached down, ripping a floorboard right from their floor. To Bella’s complete shock, she then threw the floorboard like a javelin, nearly impaling the winged girl if it weren’t for a quick maneuver.

“Whoa whoa whoa, that might be deadly there.” Again, the vampire didn’t seem to care as she ripped out another floorboard and threw it. Bella used a special dive maneuver to dodge, and the floorboard thankfully went through two walls instead of Bella herself. “God damn you’re scary.” Bella was in complete disbelief at this point, but also strangely turned on. As far as she remembered, she hadn’t felt her heart beating that fast and hard because of one girl in her entire life; even if it was because the girl was trying to kill her. “I never met someone who was willing to destroy their entire house just to take me down before.”

Of course, what had Tanya been thinking? She really shouldn’t be damaging her house’s floors any further. However, still needing a weapon, Tanya’s gaze turned to one of the only unbreakable things in the house, something she would be able to throw again and again.

“Uh oh,” was all Kate could say as she saw the intent in her sister’s eyes. 

A moment later, Tanya picked her up with both hands, aiming her right at Bella. Irina just sighed, resigned to her mate’s fate as a living weapon.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” Bella mumbled, both awed and afraid.

A second later, javelin Kate was heading way too fast right at Bella, looking a little too happy with her new role as she let out concerning amount of laughter. Whether Kate was determined to catch Bella or not, Bella had no clue, but she was able to dodge anyways. She, Irina, and Tanya simply watched as Kate went through the ceiling, then through a wall after that, before continuing to fly out into the forest with no sign of stopping. Soon she was out of sight of all three girls, but a loud crash from the forest signified she had eventually landed.

Irina was the one to break the silence, shaking her head in disbelief at the entire situation before saying, “I’ll go get her.”

Bella was so fixated on watching Irina climb through the hole in the ceiling after the vampire javelin, she didn’t even realize that Tanya was creeping up behind her. That is, until she felt arms wrapping around her waist, taking her right to the ground. Bella let out a curse as she was slammed into the floor, pinned in place by the potentially deranged blonde.

“I finally have my hands on you.” Tanya seemed proudly triumphant as she glared down at Bella. “Don’t even try to escape.”

It wasn’t every day Bella had a gorgeous blonde straddling her; she couldn’t help herself.

“Trust me, there’s no place I’d rather be right now,” Bella breathed. “I’m completely at your mercy.”

It was at the moment, as Tanya stared into the intruder’s eyes, that Tanya felt the first tug at her dead heart. 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Many, many,  _ many  _ miles away, Irina finally found Kate; buried in the ground down to her ankles, humming a string of random notes as her toes moved back and forth along with the sounds. It appeared Tanya’s throw had been strong enough to cause Kate to pierce the ground upon impact.

Kate only stopped humming when Irina grabbed her by the ankles, and with one strong heave, pulled Kate right out of the ground. 

The moment Kate was freed, she flipped, landing on her feet, and tackled Irina in an overexcited bear hug.

“That was awesome!” Kate cheered as she twirled with Irina still in her arms, laughing a tad maniacally in Irina’s opinion. It had been weeks since Kate had radiated such pure and potentially psychotic joy. “How far did Tanya throw me? Did you count? Think Tanya will throw me again? Dude, I’m so lucky I missed that winged chick, I so owe her one! How much trouble do you think I’ll get in with Tanya if I incited that girl over some more?”

_ This weirdo is my mate. This is the woman I love, and will continue to love, for all eternity,  _ Irina thought as she shook her head in a mix of fondness and disbelief. She couldn’t control her smile as she took Kate’s face in her hands and gave Kate a peck on the lips.

Of course, with how excited Kate was, Kate didn’t hesitate to kiss back. The kiss, fueled by her passion, quickly turned what was supposed to be a quick sign of love into a lust fueled clash of lips. Both lost track of how much time passed, and as Irina twined her arms around Kate’s neck and hooked her legs around Kate’s waist, as Kate cupped Irina’s ass to pull her closer, both nearly got lost in lust completely and fucked right then and there.

However, there was a tree. A large, thick tree, barely hanging together after having suffered Kate’s impact before she had ended up in the ground. Despite its best efforts, the damage done to the tree became too much for it to bear, and it fell, breaking right in half.

Kate and Irina were so into getting handsy with each other, so into their love and lust and hunger, they didn’t register what was happening until it was too late. The tree fell, and as Irina was being held up by Kate, she was the tallest. Which meant she had to take the most impact as the thick trunk of the tree landed right on her head, splitting in half as it met with the strong, immovable force of Irina’s body.

Irina jerked back in shock as she realized what was happening. “Well, that’s one way to end our moment, huh Kate?” Irina asked dryly, putting a hand over Kate’s mouth and pushing Kate’s face away as Kate tried to continue their make out session despite the leaves and twigs raining down on them.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kate protested, her voice muffled as Irina kept her hand over Kate’s mouth. “Just adds a little spice, we should totally keep going. We can fuck right on the tree, y’know, revenge style. Rub our sex lives right in its stupid bark covered face.”

“It doesn’t even have a face, Kate.”

Without a second of hesitation, Kate moved one of her hands off of Irina’s glorious ass, jabbing her pointer finger deep into the tree. She repeated the motion again, then one more time, this time dragging her finger along the tree to make a warped smiley face.

“Now it does,” Kate said, hand returning to its rightful place on her mate. “Now, where were we…”

“Kate!” Irina exclaimed, unable to hold back a laugh as Kate started to lower her right onto the tree’s makeshift face. “Enough, the mood is ruined.”

“The mood is never ruined as long as you’re here,” Kate replied with a huge grin. 

Had Irina still been human, she would have blushed. Instead, regardless of how much she wanted to give in to her mate, she had to remember why they were out here in the first place.

“We should probably make sure Tanya didn’t hurt that girl first, shouldn’t we? Who knows what happened while we were gone?” 

At Irina’s words, Kate froze for a second, eyes widening in horror. “Shit! Oh no, Tanya better not have killed my new bestie!” Kate didn’t bother to put Irina down, instead running full force back towards the house, making sure to grope Irina’s ass the entire time, screaming, “I’m coming, Feathers!”

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

“Feathers don’t you die on me!” Kate shouted as she kicked open the front door of the Denali home, breaking the door into splinters in the process. Irina could only sigh at her impulsive mate as Kate rushed into what was left of the living area. Strangely enough, the two blondes found the intruder very much alive and unharmed, despite Tanya straddling the girl, hands around the intruder’s neck looking ready to wring apologies right out of her throat.

Despite Kate and Irina’s noisy arrival, Tanya didn’t so much as glance at them. Instead, the corner of her lips kept quirking up then down, as if torn between happiness and anger. The feathered girl under her seemed relatively relaxed despite the situation, unconcerned that her life was supposed to be in danger.

“Tanya?” Irina asked worriedly as she made Kate put her down. “Is everything alright?”

Tanya didn’t even twitch, but Irina’s voice caught Bella’s attention. “So Tanya is her name, huh? Well, I think Tanya is broken.”

“What did you do to her? I thought I was the only one who could shock a girl’s socks off.” Kate approached curiously, only for Irina to put a hand on Kate’s chest, pushing her back. She still wasn’t sure exactly what was going on with Tanya, but she was too protective to risk Kate getting too close.

“Dunno. But I need to move. She’s really filthy and I—“

Tanya immediately snapped out of her haze at Bella’s words, hissing, “You’re the reason I’m filthy, damn you!” Immediately after, she flinched, not wanting to scare the girl under her despite how furious she was, but Bella wasn’t at all phased by Tanya’s reaction.

“I think I fixed her,” Bella spoke, the words directed to Kata and Irina even as her gaze moved back to Tanya. “Are you sure it’s my fault? Cause judging by your friends over there, I’m starting to think being covered in junk is the norm for you guys. Not me, of course; this is like a once in a lifetime occurrence.”

Tanya was about to consider the benefits of strangling the brunette a little, what her instincts were screaming at her be damned. But then those words sunk in, and she risked looking over at Kate and Irina.

It was true. Besides whatever filth they had accumulated from getting caught in the crossfire, there was so much more. Kate was covered in leaves, mud, and a fine layer of dirt. Irina wasn’t much better. Both of them weren’t wearing shoes, so that meant they had tracked mud through the house.

For what felt like an eternity, Tanya stared at her sisters, horrified. “How could you come back into the house that dirty? We just had this place renovated! You could have at least pulled the twigs out of your hair.”

“C’mon Tanya, to be fair, there isn’t much house left to dirty up.” At Kate’s words, Irina had the powerful urge to facepalm. Pointing out their surroundings was the last thing her mate should have done, as now Tanya allowed her gaze to roam around, taking in every inch of space, which now was all either destroyed or covered in debris and curry. Forget cleaning or renovation, they would have to have the house completely torn down and rebuilt now.

“Damn, you really did a number on this place, didn’t you Tanya?” Bella asked. Tanya’s gaze snapped back to the brunette lounging under her, hissing slightly when Bella reached up and pulled a sliced carrot from her strawberry curls. “Name’s Isabella by the way, Bella for short. I have to say, I’ve had an amazing time being under you even with the circumstances. Hell, I know I wouldn’t have enjoyed any other girl covered in all that nasty topping me for as long as you’ve been. Sadly, all good things must come to an end, so...” 

Bella was pretty sure by the way Tanya’s eyes darkened and narrowed that Bella had just signed her own death warrant, but she still couldn’t help pushing her luck. Something about the gorgeous clean freak made Bella want to tease her. So, she rolled her hips, part suggestive grind, part reminder, seeing as the vampire was still straddling her.

“You did this!” Tanya suddenly exploded, suddenly on her feet. Bella was about to dust herself off and get up, but remembered just how dangerous a furious vampire was, so she just sat up instead, folding in her wings so they disappeared. Maybe she should’ve tried to be a little more charming after all? “This is all your fault! You agitating, destructive, chaotic—“

Wow, it had only been a few hours, and Tanya already appeared to know Bella well. Should she be touched?

“—insane, gorgeous, sexy voiced beast of a woman!”

Kate and Irina both looked from their sister to the bird girl. Kate was completely confused and still out of the loop, but in that second of silence, realization was starting to dawn on Irina. Bella, of course, was more stuck in Kate’s boat as she stared at Tanya dumbly.

Wait what? Had Bella just heard right? “Yo hold up, can you repeat that? I think I just heard—“

Tanya suddenly grabbed Bella by her shirt and slammed her against the remains of one of the house’s walls, all but pressing herself up against the brunette.

Bella’s heart started to beat hard and fast. It was like electricity was vibrating through her entire body, thrumming through her veins. For the first time ever, she felt her breath catch in her throat, her stomach doing somersaults as she stared into Tanya’s black eyes. She didn’t know whether to be turned on or scared or both. Maybe she was just insane? Because Tanya looked torn between wanting to kill her or kiss her.

Tanya watched Bella as the brunette’s pupils dilated, as she heard Bella’s heart rate increase, as the girl’s arousal permeated the air. Tanya’s desire for the girl, the elation the vampire felt simply from being so close, even after all that  _ Isabella _ had done, only further cemented what Tanya had expected. The cocky little brat was Tanya’s mate.

Tanya leaned in, wanting nothing more than to kiss Bella senseless when the girl shuddered against her. Instead, she pressed her lips against Bella’s ear, wanting to torture her mate, if only a little. “I want to know how you ended up in my house. Explain.” 

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys you have no idea how hard this chapter was to write, I had to figure out how to make it work, so sorry if it's a bit rough. Hope you all enjoy it!

_ A/N: You guys have no idea how much trouble this chapter was to write, but I finished it! Not only that, but while it's not as funny as the previous chapters, it is longer, so hopefully that makes up for everything. Please enjoy, and please tell me what you think in the reviews. Thanks guys :) _

Chapter 5

Bella didn’t even ask for Tanya to put her down. Instead, she started to tell her story from where she was still pinned.

“Well it all started because there’s this girl I like--” Bella started.

Oh, the possessive, instinctive part of Tanya didn’t like this at all. Despite how crazy it was to just assume Bella hadn’t liked anyone before they met her was beyond stupid, yet she couldn’t help but react at just the idea that Bella might currently like someone else.

“Is there now?” Tanya purred, pressing her body against Bella’s. Everyone in the room heard the girl swallow, heard her heartbeat stutter, smelled her arousal increase tenfold as Tanya made sure Bella got a perfect view down Tanya’s shirt. 

Bella didn’t even bother trying not to look, instead staring down at the offered cleavage. Even covered in curry and glitter, it was a glorious sight, and Bella felt an urge to touch stronger than she had ever felt before.

“Y-yeah,” Bella stuttered, still dumbstruck. 

Well, it was clear Bella wasn’t too interested in the girl, given how strong her reaction to Tanya was. Pleased at the outcome, but still needing to claim her in some way, Tanya’s eyes trailed over the girl, looking for a place to at least put some kind of mark. Sadly, there was none visible that wasn’t covered in curry, and Tanya certainly wasn’t about to get that taste in her mouth.

“For god’s sake Tanya, let Feathers tell her story already!” Kate blurted, her patience reaching its limit when Bella made no move to continue talking. Irina elbowed her in the ribs, trying to subtly tell her mate to be quiet, but it was ineffective. “What did I do?” Kate grumbled, turning to her mate with a frown.

“Just shh, Tanya is in a complicated place right now,” Irina murmured. Did Kate not remember how hard it was for both of them when they first met?

“You’re a complicated place,” Kate shot back, earning another elbow to the stomach, harder than before. Even as she grunted in pain, Kate wound her arms around Irina lovingly, and Irina leaned back into her mate.

Tanya put her hand lightly on Bella’s cheek when she noticed Bella’s attention had drifted to the couple, bringing her focus back to Tanya. “Continue.”

“Uh, right. Anyways, there’s this girl I like...” Again, Tanya’s eyes darkened, and she grimaced as she felt a flash of possessiveness. This time, she managed to control herself and allow Bella to continue. “You see, she’s super busy and shit because she’s in a high position, but everyone knew she was going to be at this party. Only problem was, this party was being thrown by one of my exes. Despite how gorgeous and toned and fucking perfect my ass is...let’s just say my ex hates it.”

Tanya’s beast didn’t care how much of a hypocrite she was, she didn’t like the idea of her mate having relationships before her, didn’t like the idea of her mate being touched by anyone but Tanya. The only thing that stopped her from claiming Bella in that moment in every way possible was that Bella had said the ex hated her now...and not wanting to get the taste of gook in her mouth.

“So, obviously I’m not invited to this party. Thing is, when I want something badly enough, I tend to get creative with how to get it. In this case, what I wanted was to get into that party…”

Three Hours Earlier

“Bella, this really isn’t a good idea. You know if Lauren sees you, she’s going to kill you,” Angela said for the hundredth time, but obviously, Bella wasn’t listening.

“If she can catch me that is,” Bella said cockily, taking a moment to pose in front of her best friend, showing off her sleek black outfit. “How do I look?”

“Gorgeous, stunning,” Angela said with a resigned sigh. “You’ll totally stand out...which is obviously a problem seeing as you’re supposed to be sneaking in.”

“It won’t be a problem once I seduce the socks off of Caroline,” Bella said proudly. 

“You don’t even know if she’s gay, Bella.”

“Has that stopped me before?” Bella shot back.

Again, Angela sighed, putting her head in her hands. “No.”

“Get down!” Before Angela could blink, Bella was on top of her, shoving her into the bushes. She made sure to cover Angela’s mouth, eyes focused on the two guards who were walking by. Once they were out of earshot, Bella couldn’t help but grumble, “Of course that bitch hired guards.” There were also special bars on the majority of the windows, with the sole purpose of keeping Bella out.

Angela licked Bella’s palm, but Bella only looked down at her in amusement. Her friend couldn’t think saliva would actually disgust her enough to make her move her hand, did she?

Apparently the lick was just a warning, because Angela pinched Bella’s sides hard enough the girl squeaked and jumped right off of her.

“Ever think the extra security might be because of some of the people attending this party and not because of you?” Angela asked as she got up, dusting the leaves and grass off of her with mild annoyance.

“Usually yes, but this is Lauren we’re talking about. Not to mention…” Bella pointed to one of the many signs on the side of the building. In big, bold, flashing letters were the words “BELLA SWAN KEEP THE FUCK OUT.” Next to it was another sign with a picture of Bella along with the words “IF SEEN, REMOVE IMMEDIATELY.” Another sign said “ANYONE WHO REMOVES BELLA SWAN GETS A PAY RAISE.” 

Angela’s eyebrows arched as she took in all of the signs that somehow had escaped her attention before. “Touche.”

“Anyways, I’ve gotta get in there somehow. Help me figure it out.” Bella started to canvas the area, searching for any weak points in the defense.

“Why don’t you try to fly and look for a way to get in from above?” Angela asked with a frown, noting how her friend wasn’t even trying to fly for a higher vantage point.

Bella grabbed a twig and threw it in the air, once it reached about ten feet in the air, the two girls could hear a sudden zap. “Electric net,” Bella explained as the twig fell between them, now charred and smoking. “Lauren knows how much I love to fly in from the roof.”

Angela stared in disbelief. “Just what did you do to that girl, Bella?”

“Let’s talk about that later,” was Bella’s immediate reply, accompanied by an uncomfortable, nervous laugh. “We have to get in now.”

That’s when Angela saw their chance. “Bella, over there,” Angela said excitedly, pointing to where some workers dressed in overalls were carrying paint through an open door. 

Bella was on it immediately. Before the door could close and lock, she was in front of it, catching the door with seconds to spare. She didn’t open it immediately, waiting until the sound of the footsteps faded. Once she knew there would be no one close by, she held the door open for Angela before stepping inside herself. 

Despite the room being insanely dark and empty, and definitely not part of the party, Bella grinned. They had done it. They had made it into the building. This meant she was one step closer to her goal.

“We’re in.”


End file.
